


Girl Meets The Bulldogs: Christmas in New York

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [14]
Category: Bella and the Bulldogs (TV), Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: The Bulldogs have a game against a team on Christmas but when it gets cancelled cause of a blizzard they end up staying at the Plaza hotel with Riley, Maya and the other GMW characters.





	1. Chapter 1

[Bella]  
Coach Russel said, "Attention guys we are gong to New York for a game this Christmas, I know it sucks but it's the biggest game ever in middle school history and we get to be there." I said, "Coach it's 3 in the morning none of us are even awake." Troy nodded. Sophie walked in with her eyes closed, "I am not awake so why?" She walked to me, "I am not even awake." And then falls asleep on me. Sawyer walked in and Newt behind him, "It's not even time to wake up." Pepper walked in like a ghost, "When I woke up, I felt like crap." We got on the bus. I was asleep for god knows who how long then we were in Arkansas I think. Sophie looked at me, "Why did I have to get up at 2:15." I shrug, I knew how tired she was earlier and she knew how much she needed her sleep." I said, "Isn't this nice scenery?" Sophie looked at me, "Eh nothing I ever seen before." I turn my head, "Ok." We were sitting in the seat for 26 hours since we stretched our legs. We were in South Carolina. When Sophie said, "Ok I'm going to sleep."

We later stopped again but this time we were somewhere I didn't expect. Sophie said, 'Looks like we ran out of the gas in this bus thingy." I said, "God, I love you." We kiss then realize we were getting towed to a shop in NYC. We got out of the bus and Pepper said, "Where ever we are really tired lets go to that hotel over there." We see a hotel from the shop." We go there and then get our rooms. Coach said, "Dawson,Delarosa room 543, Siverstein, Nixon room 544, blah blah blah and we fell asleep."


	2. Chapter 2

[Maya]  
I went through Riley's window and said, "Wake up." She looked at me, "What?" I dragged her to the table. She said, "So what is the deal." Cory said, "We're going to the Plaza for the holiday cause we want to." We were on the road when we saw people walking out. I looked up, "Holy shit." Riley said, "I wanna live here." Topanga said, "You can't it to expensive." Auggie said, "Then why are we?" Zay said, "To deadly to jump off there." Missy said, "How would someone even survive." Zay said, "Yo Troy what up G?" I said, "How do you know this person." Troy said, "Um I don't know kindergarten." Then more people appeared. I started, "Ugh what is this a stupid convention." We got to know the people. I heard a lot of weird shit in my life. But this is odd. Riley said, "So about this football thingy is it funny?" Sophie said, "¿Esta chica esta bien?" Bella said, "She is Latina and other things I don't know about." Riley sat back, "Why in New York oh now I get it."


	3. Sorry

I am done!!!!!!!


End file.
